Committed
by Krinaia
Summary: Logan breaks the news of his new taken status to Colin and Finn. [Rogan, set during 5.21. oneshot.]


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of the CW network. I don't make money out of this.

Author's Note: Yes, yes another one shot. I am seriously in need of therapy.

Summary: Rogan fluff. Takes place during BIAG, the night Rory and Logan get together. Liberties have been taken with the whole Harvard/Yale game thing.

* * *

Committed

_"__You have a hundred girls on speed dial. __You keep a second bathroom in your closet for overnight guests."_

_"That's all __beside__ the point. You came here to say you were unhappy with the situation, right?"_

_"Right-"_

_"I've __rectified__ the situation. Problem solved."_

_- But I'm A Gi__l__more!_

He had done it. He had finally done it.

Logan Huntzberger had officially committed.

To _one_ woman.

And the scariest part?

He liked it. A lot.

Logan looked down at the brunette that was snuggled into his side. There was really something to be said for being in a committed relationship. Rory had never done that with him before. Every time they'd slept together, she'd kept her distance, staying firmly on her side of the bed. Logan was a very affectionate person, he was a man used to touching, to cuddling.

It had always vaguely disturbed him that Rory never cuddled with him when they were asleep, or even when they woke up in the morning. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Logan traced back Rory's refusal to cuddle during the time they first spent the night together at his place. He'd kidnapped her out of her last class, and instead of going to his place for him to change, they'd ended up going to his place for... other things. Which lasted the whole night. Totally unintentionally. She had joked that she'd need to live up to her honorary LDB status and really be _in __omnia__paratus_. He had grinned at her and said as an official LDB member, he lived by its mantra. He had a second bathrobe in his closet.

She had gone eerily quiet after and had calmly taken the bathrobe. She had never cuddled up to him again after that morning.

Now however, she was resting her head on his shoulder, with her arm draped around his waist. Logan absentmindedly caressed her arm, as he reached for his phone, which had been blinking incessantly the whole night.

_9 Missed Calls_

_4 Messages Received_

_Finn: Logan, meet us at the pub. Major __strategizing needed_

_Colin: Logan man, pub. __Now._

_Finn: You are MISSING THE ACTION._

_Finn: __Huntzberger__! You will hate yourself for LIFE if you do not come to the pub right now_.

The last message was sent only fifteen minutes ago. Nothing on earth could have possibly convinced Logan to leave the girl sleeping in his arms. Luckily for him, Rory slept like the dead. Logan quickly hit the call button on his phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my night, Finn."

"We've got to do better!" the Australian declared. "Anthony and his gang have just pulled the most AMAZING prank- they're talking about giving him an award for it. Logan, the LDB has to step up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The prank! At the game!"

"What game?"

"The Harvard-Yale game, you idiot!"

"Anthony's an idiot, he couldn't have possibly thought out a good prank- this is the guy that-"

"The prank was BRILLIANT Logan. They dressed up as Harvard Pep, and managed to make the entire Harvard crowd spell out 'we suck'. How could you not have heard of this?"

Logan glanced at the sleeping girl next to him. "There are far better things in life than the Harvard-Yale game. And far better things to do than try to outdo Anthony 'I spelled my name wrong on my college application form' Dover."

"Whatever," Finn said annoyed, brushing the matter aside. "Look, get your ass down here right now Logan! Everyone's waiting for you."

Logan paused. "Yeah, I don't think I'll go."

Finn frowned. "Are you serious? This is Anthony we're talking about mate! Anthony!"

"Something better came up."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? What in the world is better than planning the greatest prank in the history of Yale?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Rory and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

There was dead silence on the other side. Logan smirked as he heard Finn yelling for Colin. "Colin, I think I'm drunk- talk to Logan."

"You're always drunk, Finn," he heard Colin say as Colin came over the phone. "What the hell are you waiting for Logan? A fancy invitation? A neon sign? Let's get going!"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because as of this morning, I officially committed to Rory Gilmore and fully intend to enjoy all the perks of being a boyfriend," Logan said, sitting up, shifting positions so that Rory's head was on his lap.

"You _what_?!" Colin laughed. "What the hell possessed you to do that?"

Why _did _he commit? "She gave me an ultimatum. Become her boyfriend, or just be her 'friend'," Logan said, saying the last word as if it was a dirty word.

Colin whistled in appreciation. "It's always the quiet ones to watch out for isn't it? What an evil manipulative-" Colin paused. "Why the hell did you agree? Just last week you were sleeping with-"

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Logan interrupted. "And last week... it didn't mean anything. Nothing. She's... different, you know? She's special."

"Special?" Colin mocked. "The sex is that great? You do know that being in a committed relationship means you only get to sleep with one person, right?"

Logan smirked. "I've got no regrets."

"You're going to screw this up. I hope you realize that," Colin said flatly. "You'll cheat on her in a week. Is this some elaborate revenge plan for that whole marriage prank she pulled on you?"

"No," Logan scoffed. "I really like this girl. She means a lot to me."

"You did clock Robert after Finn's birthday," Colin admitted. "You're not going to go all whipped boyfriend on us, are you?" Colin asked accusingly.

"I'm still me, man. Being in a relationship isn't going to change me. It'll be a cold day in hell when I follow a girl around, carrying her purse."

Colin snickered. "Well, prove it then. Pry yourself away from Gilmore and get down here!"

Logan fidgeted uncomfortably, causing Rory to roll away from him. The loss of contact unnerved Logan. He sighed. "Look, I'm pretty tired and-"

"Bring Gilmore if you must," Colin answered, aggravated. Logan could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"I don't know Colin-"

"Robert's here. He's been talking about the date he's planning to go on with Rory- one she already said yes to, by the way."

"I'll be there in ten," Logan said, snapping his phone shut.

"Rory?" Logan turned to nuzzle Rory's shoulder. "Ace?" Gently, he rubbed her arm.

His girlfriend opened her eyes slowly. "Logan?" Rory answered sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's time to tell Robert to back off," Logan smirked. "The gangs all down at Rich Man's Shoe."

Rory narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the clock. "One thirty? You had to wake me up at one thirty? Huntzberger, you're not exactly living up to the whole good boyfriend deal," she complained, burrowing under the covers and closing her eyes.

"Come on Ace, it'll be fun. Finn's planning the next big prank, and you know how Finn gets when he sets his mind to something. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At one thirty, after I've already gone to sleep? Nonexistent," Rory grumbled.

"I'll bring you coffee tomorrow. And at the end of all your classes."

Rory smiled despite her closed eyes. "Keep talking."

Logan's arms moved to snake around her waist. "And I'll actually do the article that Doyle's been bugging me to write."

Rory giggled. "Almost there."

"Name your price, Ace," Logan said, bodily scooping her up so she was sitting on his lap.

Rory leant forward and kissed him. "Come shopping with me on Saturday? I need to find a dress for that dinner with your parents."

"Sold." He leaned forward to kiss her again. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend rummaging through his closet.

"Where's the second bathrobe?"

"I threw it away," Logan shrugged. "Got something else instead. Check the second drawer."

It was almost empty save for a few of Rory's things that she'd left behind. Rory beamed up at him. "Look at you, all boyfriend-like."

Being in a relationship was good, Logan mused, as Rory went to kiss him again. It took effort, but for the most part it was good.

By the time they got to Richman's Shoe and saw Robert's face after announcing their new couple status, Logan changed his mind.

Being in a relationship was _great_.

* * *

A/N: Review? I'd love to get your feedback on this. The prank referenced is actually a real Yale prank. I saw it on youtube and went, whoa. Ivy League prank. I could totally see Finn and company trying to do it. Anthony Dover is totally fictional. 


End file.
